We might as well be strangers
by xsxbx
Summary: Tus caricias hacía tanto tiempo que habían dejado de ser las mismas. Y no sabes de qué manera las extraño. Extraño tu impulsividad y extraño mirar el frío hielo de tus ojos derretirse. Porque ya no te conozco. No más. Mi primer Dramione...
1. We might as

**We might as well be strangers **

Ya no reconozco tu rostro. No más. Desde hace algún tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Siempre negándome a aceptarlo. Siempre desechando toda idea donde en mi vida no estuvieras presente. Me aferro con fuerza a los pocos pensamientos positivos que pasan por mi mente; tratando de convencerme de que solo se trata de otra exageración mía…

Te acercas a mí con tu típica manera de caminar que tanto te caracteriza: la cabeza en alto y un caminar tan elegante que hasta la realeza te tendría envidia. Y de inmediato olvido todo lo hacía tan solo un minuto circulaba por mi mente. Maravillada ante tu presencia. Pero en cuanto veo tus fríos ojos, caigo en la realidad que nunca quise aceptar.

Tus caricias hacía tanto tiempo que habían dejado de ser las mismas. Y no sabes de qué manera las extraño. Extraño tu impulsividad y extraño mirar el frío hielo de tus ojos derretirse. Extraño tus suaves caricias al despertar y tus besos llenos de pasión y dulzura que tanto adoro.

Me abrazas con dulzura y cuidado. Como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Y aunque amo la manera en que lo haces, se que algo ha cambiado.

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y me sumerjo en el gris océano de tus ojos, buscando una respuesta. Buscando aquello que me hiciera darme cuenta de que estoy completamente equivocada y que todo ha sido un producto de mi cansada mente.

Y por primera vez me duele saber que estoy en lo correcto. Me duele darme cuenta de que tu mirada ha cambiado y que tus ojos han vuelto a ser unos fríos témpanos de hielo por más que trates de ocultarlo.

Agotada busco refugio en tu pecho. Disfrutando de tu suave olor y de tu acompasada respiración. Aspiro tu aroma, guardando tu olor en mi mente. Luchando por guardar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Podríamos ser extraños. Y más sin embargo nunca lo fuimos. Porque a pesar de todos los insultos en el colegio y de las constantes peleas, era impresionante la manera en que nos conocíamos. Y entonces nos dimos cuenta de solo buscábamos un lugar en este mundo donde encajar… donde ser felices.

Podríamos haber vivido en otra ciudad, o en algún otro país. Podríamos nunca habernos conocido siquiera. Podríamos haber sido solo un par de extraños más en este mundo.

Pero aquí estamos, abrazados en medio de la habitación mientras mi corazón late con desenfrenada locura y tus fríos ojos se enduren y se hacen aún más fríos.

Hubo un momento de mi vida en el que pensé que te conocía. Pensé que conocía tu corazón, y tal vez algunos de tus pensamientos. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Porque nunca llegué a conocerte en verdad. Y nunca me bastaría una vida para hacerlo.

Nunca conocí nada de ti.

Era como si fuéramos extraños.

Un sollozo involuntario salió de mi boca antes de que siquiera pudiera evitarlo. Me abrazas con fuerza y me susurras al oído que todo esta bien y que estás conmigo.

Pero sé que no es así.

Porque tu mente esta a metros, o kilómetros tal vez de esta habitación. Tu rostro refleja preocupación y cansancio. Yo solo me limito a aferrarme a ti con fuerza, deseando nunca soltarte.

Las traicioneras lágrimas hacen su aparición y me doy cuenta de que no será nada sencillo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero en estos momentos la veracidad de mis propias palabras resultaba abrumadora.

"Tranquila, todo estará bien…"

Tu calmada y cálida voz penetra en mi mente con fuerza, aferrándose a ella de una manera que nunca creí posible. Por que tu voz es una de las cosas que más amo de ti. No niego que un principio ese arrastre de palabras me resultaba de lo más desagradable, pero ahora me era totalmente indispensable escuchar tu voz para sentirme completa. Para sentirme llena de vida.

* * *

Espero a que te duermas para salir de la cama.

Miro tu apacible rostro por última vez y acaricio tu cabello platinado mientras me pregunto una vez más si esto es lo correcto. Observo tu apacible respiración y tomo las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ti de una vez por todas.

Sin poder resistirlo me acerco a ti, pero esta vez para depositar un beso en la comisura de tus labios, mientras veo como una leve sonrisa se forma en ellos. Sonrió con amargura y espero poder guardar hasta el más mínimo detalle en mi mente. Especialmente la extrema suavidad de tu pálida piel.

Me alejó de nueva cuenta, pero antes de hacerlo dejo una carta sobre el lugar que alguna vez ocupé en tu cama, sin poder evitar que de nuevo las lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas.

Doy una última mirada a la habitación que tantos lindos recuerdos me brindó junto contigo y salgo silenciosamente de la habitación esperando no despertarte.

* * *

Despiertas a causa de luz del sol que se filtró por algún lugar de la oscura cortina que adorna la habitación. Abres los ojos con pereza y extiendes tus brazos buscando algo que simplemente ya no esta.

Te sientas con rapidez sobre la cama, preocupado ante un mal presentimiento que estremece tu pecho. Miras con horror el hueco en tu cama y no puedes evitar sonreír al ver el sobre que esta a tu lado.

Sonríes como sueles hacerlo y sientes como poco a poco la tranquilidad regresa de nuevo a tu cuerpo que había sobreactuado. Y por un momento te sientes culpable, por que has desconfiado de ella.

Has desconfiado de ella, de aquella que te apoyo con la muerte de tu madre y la encarcelación de tu padre, de aquella que siempre confió en ti –aunque las pruebas indicaran lo contrario-, de aquella que se enfrentó al mundo mágico por ti… incluso se enfrentó a sus mejores amigos. Y de nuevo te das cuenta de la suerte que has tenido, aunque no se lo demuestres muy seguido.

Abres la carta aún sonriendo, sin imaginar cuan poco duraría esa sonrisa y sin saber también, que sería la _última_.

_Querido Draco:_

_Sé que en estos momentos tal vez te encuentres algo confundido, pero una vez que te explique lo que sucede, se que entenderás mi decisión._

_Desde hacía algún tiempo me he dado cuenta que no hemos sido nada más que un par de extraños que compartían caricias y besos. Era como si te conociera, pero al mismo tiempo era todo lo contrario. Y no tienes ni idea de cuanto duele._

_Ya no podía más. Simplemente ya no. Y sé que esa era tu tarea, Draco. Porque estoy enterada de tu reciente compromiso con Astoria Greengrass y se que solo buscabas una manera de no lastimarme. Buscabas alejarnos lentamente, tratando de que el dolor fuera menos._

_Y más sin embargo aquí estoy, con el corazón en la mano rogando por que la decisión que estoy tomando sea la correcta. Porque me duele que haya sido el peso de tal secreto el que nos haya hecho un par de extraños._

_No te reprocho nada, porque no tengo nada que reprocharte. Porque el tiempo que estuve contigo fue el más feliz de toda mi vida. A pesar de las adversidades que sufrimos, y a pesar de todas las pérdidas, estar contigo fue mi mejor época. _

_Lo único que me duele es el tener que estar lejos de ti, de tu voz, de tu aroma… me duele saber que ya no dormiré ni despertaré a tu lado. Pero después de pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que a pesar del dolor que siento, esta es la decisión correcta._

_Tan solo les deseo lo mejor, a ti y por su supuesto a Astoria; hoy y siempre._

_Atte. Hermione Granger._

_La extraña que más te ha amado._

Arrugas la carta con impotencia y dolor, deseando que todo sea solo una pesadilla. Una cruel pesadilla de la que de un momento a otro despertarás y sonreirás al ver a _tu_ hermosa Hermione durmiendo plácidamente a tu lado.

Pero eso jamás sucederá.

Porque esto no es una pesadilla. Y Hermione no está a tu lado.

Un dolor indescriptible comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo con lentitud, causando que este se retuerza de sufrimiento. Tu miedo más grande se ha cumplido y de nuevo, vuelves a imaginar que todo es una pesadilla.

Pero lo que más te duele, es que sabes que ha sido tu culpa. Y la de tu apellido. Porque por fin el apellido Malfoy ha venido a cobrar lo que debías.

Te levantas de la cama con furia y comienzas a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por tu rostro y agotado te dejas caer en el suelo.

A tu mente viene el recuerdo de la carta que te había llegado de Azkaban hacía algunos meses atrás, en la que tu padre te había informado que te había comprometido con la joven Greengrass en un intento de salvar el apellido Malfoy, así como su reputación.

En su momento te enfureciste, gritaste y lloraste a más no poder. Porque a pesar de la distancia y del encierro, Lucius Malfoy aún seguía causándote daño. Y tomaste una decisión, sin imaginar que esta fuera a causarte el más grande dolor de tu vida.

Decidiste ocultárselo a Hermione y te negaste al compromiso. Lo cancelaste y simplemente dejaste ese nefasto recuerdo en algún rincón de tu mente, olvidado. Al igual que aquella carta.

Pero sin que te dieras cuenta, te alejaste de ella. La lastimarte sin estar consiente de lo que hacías. Estabas tan encerrado en tu mente furiosa con tu padre, que olvidaste por un instante que alguien más estaba a tu lado.

A tu mente llega el recuerdo de su dulce sonrisa y la culpa llega a ti, cuando recuerdas la manera en que te decía te amo cada mañana, cada noche, cada comida, cada cena… en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Te sientes perdido y lleno de dolor. Y de culpa. Porque si tan solo hubieras tenido confianza en ella, nada habría pasado. Ella estaría a tu lado y tú le estarías entregando el anillo que habías comprado la semana anterior, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para dárselo, y así comenzar con ella la familia que tanto habías deseado tener.

Tu mundo comienza a sumergirse en la oscuridad y tu corazón deja de latir, para dar paso a un frío témpano de hielo que lo reemplaza.

Porque has perdido a la extraña que más has amado.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Mi primer fic Dramione, que surgió mientras escuchaba la canción de Keane del mismo nombre. Tal vez no sea tan bueno, pero sinceramente estoy conforme con el resultado. Así que si les ha gustado, si me quieren asesinar o cualquier cosa, seria mucho pedir si fuera en un review?_**

**_Creo que eso es todo, hasta la proxima!_**

**_Nallely Sparrow_**

**_PD: Se preguntarán, como fue que Hermione se enteró? Bueno pues según mi retorcida mente, fue por casualidad. Draco se había olvidado por completo de la carta por estar tan furioso con su padre, que no se preocupó en deshacerse de ella. Hermione pensó que el compromiso seguía vigente y se convenció a si misma de que Draco se comportaba de esa manera debido a que quería terminar con ella, que como vimos al final, termino siendo completamente erroneo._**

**_Creo que esa pudo haber sido la unica duda, pero si hay más no duden en hacermelo saber, ok? ;)_**

**_PD de la PD: Ok, para ser sincera no tenía planeado escribir un epilogo... pero si asi lo desearan, diganme! Si asi lo quieren lo publico, esta o la siguiente semana pero todo depende de ustedes y de si les gusto! :D  
_**


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Abro los ojos con pereza y giro de nuevo en la cama en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño. Estiro mi brazo para abrazarte y de nuevo me doy cuenta de tu ausencia.

Me siento en la cama y al ver el hueco que me acompaña esta noche en mi cama, siento como las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas ante la cruel realidad. Porque aún me es difícil acostumbrarme a tu ausencia.

Me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez para dejar que las lágrimas corran libremente y para que mi corazón se encoja aún más. El dolor recorre mi cuerpo con lentitud y lo único que hago es cerrar los ojos y soñar con que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Sueño que nos hemos casado, que somos una feliz pareja rodeada de grandes amigos y de una familia que nos apoya incondicionalmente. Pero la realidad viene de nueva cuenta y me hace ver que no estamos juntos y me grita a todo pulmón que te casarás con alguien más, que mis amigos ahora tienen su familia y que tu familia jamás me apoyará. Porque para ellos solo he sido un estorbo más en su vida. Porque nunca seré algo más que una fastidiosa sangre sucia ente los ojos de los Malfoy.

Me levanto de la cama con desgano, y me dirijo al baño. Para comenzar otro día en mi nueva vida. Otro día con tu ausencia. Otro día, en mi infierno personal.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses y estás al borde de la locura y lo sabes. No has dejado de buscarla ni un día, ni una hora ni un segundo. Te has ganado unas grandes bolsas negras bajo tus ojos y has perdido un par de kilos. Pero no te importa. Porque cada momento es crucial para encontrarla.

Diariamente te estrujas los sesos pensando en posibles lugares donde puedas encontrarla. Has llamado y visitado a múltiples personas, pero nadie sabe darte información de ella. Y eso te molesta de una sobremanera que nadie puede entender.

Sigues caminando como león enjaulado, sin dejar de hurgar una vez más en tu mente. Presionas el puente de tu nariz con molestia y a tu mente viene su dulce sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos miel. Te dejas llevar por el dulce recuerdo y te embriagas de su dulce imagen.

Caminas de un lado a otro sobre la habitación, recordando, ideando, pensando. Tratas de recordar conversaciones pasadas, buscando algo que te sea de utilidad. Y de pronto, un recuerdo viene a tu mente.

Ambos estaban en la biblioteca del departamento que tienes en Londres. Hermione estaba junto a la ventana mientras veía la nieve caer, y tú estabas sentado leyendo junto a la chimenea. Bueno, al menos eso fingías. Porque en realidad habías estado mirando su suave y sedoso cabello y el brillo que se veía en sus ojos.

No pudiste evitar acercarte a ella, y abrazarla por la espalda. Ella te recibió gustosa en tus brazos y te comentó lo hermoso que le parecía la nieve, y cuan hermosas habían sido las vacaciones que había tenido con sus padres hacía algunos años en…

Ni te molestas en tomar tu abrigo, solo sales con sorprendente velocidad de la habitación, rogando internamente porque tu suposición sea cierta.

* * *

Abro la puerta con cansancio y enciendo la luz de la sala. Y no puedo evitar sonreír con tristeza, al darme cuenta de que nadie esta ahí para esperarme. Claro, exceptuando la evidente soledad que me acompaña a luz y sombra desde hace dos meses.

Dejo mi grueso abrigo sobre el sillón y camino –o mejor dicho me arrastro- hacia la cocina, en un intento de hacer algo de cenar. Pero de nuevo, y como ya es costumbre, me doy cuenta de que no tengo apetito.

Así que me dirijo hacia mi habitación, con la intensión de dormir y dejarme llevar por aquellos hermosos sueños en los que despierto a tu lado y beso tu suave y pálida piel vez una vez más.

Sonrió de nuevo, y sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa me dejo caer en la cama. Dejándome llevar en los brazos de Morfeo y en la profundidad de tus grises y hermosos ojos.

* * *

Despierto con una sensación de descanso, que creí nunca más volver a sentir. Por primera vez después de dos meses, había logrado conciliar el sueño y siento como mi cuerpo esta feliz ante la nueva energía que recibe.

Estiro mi brazo hacia el hueco que siempre me acompaña y mi corazón deja de latir por unos segundos.

Porque el hueco ya no esta vacío.

Ahora lo ocupa un joven de ojos grises y tan profundos como el mismísimo océano. Su cabello platinado brilla con fuerza y mi respiración se vuelve completamente irregular. Sonrío ante la idea de mi muerte o de una alucinación bastante fuerte. Las dos ideas corren en mi mente, siendo ambas igual de posibles. Estiro mi mano hacia el joven que me sonríe con tristeza y toco su pálida mejilla.

Me regodeo ante su suavidad, pero de inmediato la alejo temiendo alimentar más a la locura de mi cansada y desgastada mente parece crear. Estiras tu mano hacia mí, y tomas mi cara con ternura y cuidado, haciendo que cierre los ojos ante la sensación de alivio que mi corazón encuentra ante aquel hermoso y falso toque.

"Te he extrañado tanto"

Abro los ojos sorprendida ante la realeza con la que mi mente recuerda tu voz. Me acerco a ti y me refugio en tu pecho, tratando de aprovechar al máximo este hermoso y realista sueño. Siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tu aliento en mi cuello. Me estremezco y aspiro tu aroma, inundando mis fosas nasales con tu delicioso olor. Me estrechas aún más a ti y siento como besas mi cabello con ansiedad, con dulzura, con amor… Me regodeo de felicidad ante lo último y me dejo llevar por mi sueño, esperando nunca más despertar.

Tomas mi mano y la entrelazas con la tuya, y siento como las mariposas que ya creía muertas, revolotean con energía. Siento algo frío deslizarse por mi dedo y me sonríes con dulzura.

Me separo de ti con rapidez ante mi reciente locura. Me levanto de la cama y veo como tú lo haces también. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y camino alrededor de la habitación buscando una solución ante lo real de mi alucinación.

"Me estoy volviendo loca" digo sin dejar de caminar y siento como te acercas a mi "No me sorprende en que este alucinando, sino la realidad con la que lo siento" digo para mi misma mientras veo tu confundida cara y como se forma una sonrisa en ella "Me estoy volviendo loca por ti…"

Me dejo caer derrotada en el suelo y te acercas a mí, quedando a mi altura. Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y acaricias mi mejilla, como solías hacerlo antes. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas mientras me dejo llevar una vez más por tu suave tacto.

"No te estas volviendo loca"

El sentir tu respiración y tú aliento tan cerca de mí, hace que sienta completa una vez más. Hace que a mi mente vengan recuerdos de cuando estaba a tu lado y mi corazón pide a gritos aquel contacto que tanto he añorado. Y no tengo que esperar por mucho.

Tus labios se impactan con los míos en un beso lleno de pasión, ansiedad y nerviosismo. Mis labios responden al instante y siento como de nuevo la vida llega a mi cuerpo, como si de nuevo fuera Hermione, _tu_ Hermione.

"Yo estoy aquí… contigo" me dices al oído, causándome un leve escalofrío "Te he buscado por meses, Hermione"

Abro los ojos al instante, sorprendida ante tus palabras. Intento alejarme de nuevo, pero me aprisionas en tus brazos en un intento de no dejarme ir. Te miro con furia y confusión y de nuevo tomas mi rostro, obligándome a verte directamente a los ojos.

"Yo nunca me casé con Astoria Greengrass… y nunca lo haré. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad rompí el compromiso. Decidí no decirte por temor a no preocuparte, por temor a que quisieras dejarme. Y no sabes cuanto lamento el no haber confiado en ti… Por favor Hermione, vuelve. No sabes el dolor que me causa despertar y no sentirte a mi lado. Pasar frente a la chimenea y no verte leyendo mientras frunces el ceño cuando no comprendes algo… me duele estar en casa y no escuchar como dices que me amas. Me duele tu ausencia, Herm"

Me abrazas con fuerza y me refugio en tu pecho, disfrutando de nuevo de aquello que tanto había extrañado. Las palabras se quedan estancadas en mi boca, porque no tengo nada más que decir. Simplemente me sujeto fuertemente a tu cuello, y siento tu sonrisa entre mi cabello.

"Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?" la pregunta sale torpemente de mi boca y acaricias mi rostro con tu pálida y larga mano.

"Me llevó mucho tiempo averiguarlo" me dices mientras continuas con tu mano en mi mejilla "Pero después de mucho investigar, me di cuenta de que tu misma me habías dado la respuesta" Te miro llena de confusión y tú sonríes de nuevo."Una vez me comentaste que si algún día te cambiabas de país, te irías a Canadá. Al lugar donde habías tenido una de las mejores vaciones de tu vida junto con tus padres"

Me reprocho mentalmente de mi error, pero después sonrío con alegría. Porque me doy cuenta de que siempre me escuchaste, poniendo atención a los más mínimos detalles que incluso yo había olvidado. Me acercó aún más a ti y te beso de nuevo en los labios y me embriago una vez de aquel delicioso e toxico aliento que adoro sentir.

"¿Aceptas?" me sonríes dulcemente y te miro con confusión. Ríes ante la expresión de mi rostro y yo me siento en el cielo al escuchar tu suave y ligera risa. Tomas mi mano y la dejas justo frente a mi rostro, solo para que vea el hermoso anillo que adorna uno de mis dedos.

No respondo ante tu pregunta, porque no hay necesidad. Únicamente me pierdo en tus labios una vez más y siento en ellos esa familiaridad que tanto había extrañado.

Porque ya no éramos extraños. Nunca pudimos haberlo sido.

* * *

**Ok, este es el epilogo y última parte del fic. Espero y les haya gustado (:**

**Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, tengo que estudiar. Hoy tengo examen de matemáticas, asi que deseenme suerte!**

**Hasta luego!**

**Nallely Sparrow  
**


End file.
